


Come Light Me Up

by Lady_of_Winterhell, MissFlashBrightside



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Alternate Universe, CEO, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Winterhell/pseuds/Lady_of_Winterhell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFlashBrightside/pseuds/MissFlashBrightside
Summary: Tired of being known for one thing and one thing only, the capture of Red John, CEO Teresa Lisbon of Lisbon Security Solutions seeks a way to rebrand her security firm. Who else would she seek out other than Patrick Jane, CEO of Jane Media? Competing CEOs? Sorta. Will there be smut? Perhaps. AU. Written in collaboration with MissFlashBrightside!
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 19
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this collab from MissFlashBrightside and me!

In all of the years Patrick Jane attended these high society benefit galas where the wealthy came to get drunk and feel good about themselves, not once had he found himself enraptured by the type of woman these things could draw. Though tonight, the green-eyed brunette in the deep-red halterneck, floor-length dress that left her back bare for everyone to see definitely caught his eye. And he definitely wanted to see every inch of that beautiful alabaster skin that she offered up, or else he would've taken his eyes away from the expanse of her naked backside long ago.  
At first he had Angela, all elegance and wits, and though their relationship was not the best before...before. He couldn't finish the thought. Then he spent years not looking at any woman, spending his time in self-loathing mourning more than anything. When his chains were finally gone and he was able to look away from the shadows on the wall of his cave, Patrick started seeing beautiful women who wanted nothing more than fun with a rich man. It worked well for one-night-stands, but no woman held his attention for more than a night.

Now here he was, drinking champagne from the flute he held in his left hand and watching Teresa Lisbon, the CEO of the Lisbon Security Solutions, smile at the Asian man in front of her. If he wasn’t mistaken, that man was Kimball Cho, one of her colleagues. As she smiled at him, she brushed a rebellious strand of hair back to the hair-do falling like a cascade over her shoulder. He could tell her smile wasn’t a flirtatious one, meant to lure her colleague in. He was telling her some story that caught her attention and earned him that charming smile.Of course he knew he could spot Teresa Lisbon. It was impossible not to.

From a tiny room in San Francisco to the biggest security firm in the United States, she had made a name for herself in local circles. She and her COO Madeleine Hightower, once a disgraced police officer framed for murder, had made quite the splash in the Bay Area.

For the thousandth time, Patrick mentally undid the knot of the only piece of cloth around her neck that held the front of her dress. He wondered what type of undergarments she put on underneath that dress. He just knew that any woman with her spirit and passion would be incredible in bed. He'd seen the passion whenever she was forced to speak in a press conference. Whenever she had to investigate, she put herself on the hook and in harm’s way; she didn’t send others to do her dirty work. And more than that she was not afraid to give as good as she got, if the exchange he heard between her and the Governor of California was anything to go by. He was certain that she had a sense of fear, but her actions were fearless. She was far from the shallow women who propositioned him because of his wealth. 

Biofeedback was quickly becoming the favorite skill he had ever taught himself, Patrick thought with a smile as he calmed the reactions of his body to her turning around to greet a beautiful couple joining her. She scrunched her face into a smile, indicating her pleasure at the arrival of Grace and Wayne Rigsby to complete her party for the evening.

He thought to go rub elbows with some of the other businessmen in the room, but he was stranded at the bar, absolutely starstruck by the talented beauty that was Teresa Lisbon. Her makeup was flawless, but whoever had chosen the flamenco red lipstick deserved an award. It made her delightful smile so enticing it was hard to think of anything else other than smearing it and the places where she could leave traces of it behind.

Just before the brunette turned back to her group, she caught his eye and the blonde man didn't even try to look away. Busted. He had been staring and she knew it. Raising his flute in her direction, Patrick sent her a smirk that said he wasn't apologizing for being caught admiring, to which she only responded by nodding her head politely before looking back at her group. That was not a good sign for him. Usually women would stare him up and down, pleased with his blonde curls, teasing blue-greenish eyes, boyish grin and his relatively fit body in a tuxedo. She didn't even give him a second look. Fairly disappointed he turned his back at her too, facing the bar he was using as an excuse not to mingle.

"It's been half an hour, Mr. Jane," Carl, the blond-haired, barely legal barman said, shaking his head and handing him a Scotch neat before retrieving Patrick's empty champagne flute. "Maybe you should talk to her."

"Ah Carl, not that easy," Patrick replied and threw back the amber liquid. “You see that? That’s Teresa Lisbon. Have you heard of her?”

“No, sir. I have not.”

Jane smirked at him. “She took down the most prolific killer of our lifetime.”

“So she’s a cop?”

“No, she owns a private security firm. It was a really ingenious plan to capture him really. So she was a cop. SFPD. She left and started a private security firm, probably because there’s more money in that. One of her consultants was watching over a camera for one of their cases and caught former Sheriff Thomas McAllister leaving a scene where Red John had left his latest calling card in the form of a corpse. It was a stupidly brilliant catch. The camera was new and so well hidden that no one knew about it. Since the Sheriff had been the only one there, you didn't need to be a genius to do the math. Rumor had it she was the one who had ordered her personal team to keep an eye on McAllister after she left the SFPD, especially since he’d framed her good friend for murder.”

“Oh, so you’re a fan of her work.” Her work, her charming smile, her firm backside. Yes, he was a fan. “I didn’t think you’d be the type to follow true crime cases, Mr. Jane.”

His friendly demeanor changed, as his expression darkened. “I’m not. Red John murdered my wife.”

“Oh.” The young man was quite shocked. He was probably too young to have known much about the Red John case. “Can I get you another scotch? On the house?”

Jane nodded and accepted the young man’s peace offering. “Truly, Carl. You’ve caused me no offense. Thank you for this scotch. How are your classes going?”

He started to engage Carl in conversation. With his own background, he found it much easier to mingle with people like this young man. Common people with common problems. After a little conversation, the brunette who’d had his full attention for so long earlier suddenly appeared at his side. Her appearance was actually quite exhilarating. Perhaps she had come to speak to him.  
“I need a scotch. Neat. Please.” No, the tone of her voice could hardly be mistaken. That was most likely an anger or frustration order.

“Rough night?” At first, he wasn’t sure she had heard him until those beautiful green eyes met his when she turned to scowl at him.

“I guess.” Not the answer he was expecting. Most of the time, women he met at places like this tripped over themselves to talk to him.

Smiling at her, he decided to go with it anyway as he extended his hand. “Patrick Jane. Jane Media Corporation.”

She looked at him for a moment before loosening her shoulders a bit and shaking his hand. “Teresa Lisbon. Lisbon Security Solutions.”

“Yes, the woman who caught Red John.”

“That would be me.”

“I’m a fan of your work. Hey, Carl! Please put Ms. Lisbon’s drink on my tab. And I’ll take another.”

“Oh no. That’s not necessary.” 

He shook his head. “I insist. It’s for a job well done.That guy was a piece of work, and you’re a hero.”

At calling her a hero, he saw a small smile start to form on her face before she schooled her face. He noted that she was well-trained in containing herself. “It’s not necessary, and I doubt that’s true, but...I suppose I shouldn’t turn down a free drink from a random stranger at the bar at a gala.”

He shook his finger at her. “Ah! Well, we’ve met. I’m not a stranger. Remember, I’m…”

“Patrick Jane. I got it.” She smiled a bit wider. Maybe he was having some impact. “You’re not the only one who’s read the 40 under 40 articles. Your media company ran a great campaign last fall for Governor Minelli.”

“Oh. Yes, we did. But didn’t I see you on the news yelling at him?” 

He could see the pink tint of embarrassment spread across her chest. “I may have had stern words for him on the news, but we go way back. I worked for him at SFPD. He’s like family. Any arguments we have get out in the open and are done.”

He laughed at her words. He’d been talking to this woman for only a few minutes, and he could already sense she had a temper that could flare but just as easily regress. She would definitely make a passionate lover.

Her shoulders tensed again as their drinks arrived. “So do you have a toast in mind, or did you just want my best Governor Minelli stories?” Something lay beneath the surface of those words, but he would figure that out later.

“Of course. Not all private security firm CEOs wear capes, or are men even…but that doesn’t mean she’s not the baddest bitch--in the nicest sense of that word please don’t pour your drink on me--in all of Northern California. Cheers, Teresa.” That same bright smile that captured his attention earlier in the night returned as she giggled loudly at that last part.

“Cheers!” They both sipped on their scotch as she took the seat next to his. “You know, I don’t think anyone has ever called me a bitch quite so nicely before.”

He tilted his head to the side. “Ah, well, then you’re not spending enough time around the right men.” Again, she giggled.

“So Patrick, what kind of work does your company do?”

“We mostly work on marketing campaigns and such. Sometimes, we help clean up messes. We actually got in with Governor Minelli because his niece works for me. From that campaign, we’re looking at maybe building a political campaign practice.”

“Ah yes, Liz. I haven’t seen her in years. It’s great that you’re able to build out like that. It’s nice for people to recognize the variety in your business.”

“Variety is the spice of life.” She playfully slapped his arm.

“You know what I mean. It can be hard to branch out once people have an idea of who you are.”

Interesting. “How so?”

“Well, you spotted me from across the room. When I came over and we made introductions, you immediately associated Red John with my name. People know me for Red John.” Well, that’s why he knew her, but certainly not why he had nothing but the purest of impure thoughts about helping her undress this evening. “It’s intimidating to have that association linked with you forever. It’s a lot of pressure and takes away from why I started this business in the first place.”

He turned to face her a little more, indicating his interest in his words. As much as he found her beauty intoxicating, he also loved a good business conversation, especially with someone who could string together a full sentence. “And why did you start this business?”

“I wanted to get into places the cops couldn’t. When I was SFPD, I found my work very limited in protecting victims and helping those who needed help the most. Battered spouses, the falsely accused, missing persons, small business owners...not much we could do for those folks.”

“Well, and Red John, right?”

“Yes, he was one of those places I couldn’t approach as a cop...for reasons that are obvious now. Anyway, I found some capital and occasionally took on high profile cases to pay the bills and my staff. After the circus known as Red John, it’s hard to find the work that actually helps people. I’ve gotten so many offers for high tech gigs that I’ve had to turn some of them down just because of manpower.”

He smiled. “You know, Teresa, I don’t think most folks would see the problem there. They’d just start buying yachts and vacation homes. But I can see why you’re concerned. Your brand no longer matches your mission.”

“Exactly!” She shouted, but not loud enough for anyone in the crowded ballroom to hear. “Babysitting people in Silicon Valley is not why I wanted to do this work. Of course, our doors stay open, so I guess it’s an embarrassment of riches. But what about those who need us and who we wanted to help in the first place? We are so much more than Red John.”

He had a good sense of people. She definitely spoke from the heart and was very serious about wanting to help the needy, almost like a saint. Saint Teresa. That perfectly fit her angelic nature and presence well. He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling one of his cards out. “Not that I’m trying to do a business deal at a gala. That would be tacky.”

“Oh noooo! Those are best done at the country club’s golf course.” Oh her wit was absolutely perfect!

“Exactly. Please take my card. Give us a call when you’re ready to talk about rebranding. It’s definitely something our marketing team could help you with.”

She took the card from his hand, their fingers brushing against each other ever so slightly. “Thank you, Mr. Jane.”

“Patrick, if you will.”

She eyed him suspiciously. “You’re not giving me your card for any other reason are you?”

“No.” Absolutely yes. “Call the office. Let them know I sent you. They will get you set up with some consultants to help with your needs.”

She smiled softly at that. Obviously, men had tried to woo her through business before. “Thanks, Patrick.”

“Also, if you ever feel like golfing...it is the absolutely most boring fucking thing in the world. I am just there to drink in the cart. Let me know if you’d like to join me!” At that, she nearly spit out the sip of scotch she was sipping. Obviously, she held a slight disdain for high society similar to his own.

“I might take you up on that sometime. Where are you from?”

“Where am I from? Do I not sound like I belong here in San Francisco?”

“Surely, you belong here. You just a slight drawl that indicates you’re not from an urban upbringing.”

He whistled. “Well, the security expert does have some detecting skills, doesn’t she?” She shrugged her shoulders, lifting both hands in the air. “No, I grew up bouncing around rural Northern California and Nevada. What about you? You sound more midwest than Cali.”

“Now, that’s cheating. You could spot me out of a lineup, but I’m supposed to believe that you don’t already know?”

He nodded to her words. “I have a slight interest in you and your work, but I’m not a stalker, Teresa. I also notice that lovely little twang you have.”

She rolled her eyes. “Thank God for that.” He imagined she meant that part about the stalker. “I’m from Chicago originally. I’ve been here for 15 years now.”

“Nice. The police force brought you here?”

“Nah, change of scenery. You?” Their conversation was flowing much easier now.

“My wife and I wanted to set down some roots.” He noticed how her eyes quickly swept his left hand. No ring there. Once he was able to let go--because of her work in catching Red John--he’d taken it off. He definitely had her interest, and she was definitely an honest woman.

“That’s as good a reason as any. Is your wife here?” She scanned the room, likely looking for any angry eyes on her.

“Ah no, she’s not.”

“Oh. You’re not wearing a ring, so you’re divorced?”

“Not exactly.”

“I know we do a lot of edgy things here in California, but what does that mean?”

He sighed. They were having a perfectly fine conversation, and truthfully, he liked where this was headed. He wasn’t ready for the sympathetic comments to start pouring out. “My wife was Angela Ruskin.”

She studied him for a moment before realization hit her like a ton of bricks. “Angela Ruskin...was Red John’s fourth victim.”

“Yes.”

“I’m so sorry. I just sat here and prattled on about being more than Red John, and...that’s how you knew who I am, isn’t it?”

He nodded. “It is, but please don’t feel bad. It was a nice conversation, and it’s been absolutely lovely meeting you. Please don’t get weird about it.”

“I won’t, but I just want you to know that I’m sorry for your loss.”

“And I’m grateful for your ability to do what countless others couldn’t do. It brought me peace. Truly.”

She nodded at him as their eyes remained locked for an uncomfortable amount of time. If the eyes were the window to the soul, she’d bared her entire beautiful soul to him. “Can I buy us a round?”

He gasped in faux shock. “A woman who wants to buy me a drink?” He leaned in a bit. “Do you...do shots?” 

“Patrick, I am a respectable lady. Of course, I do shots!” He laughed. She had a wicked sense of humor.

“Carl, a round of Patron shots for me and Miss Lisbon, please.”

“You got it, Mr. Jane.” He also discreetly told Carl to put it on his tab. While he appreciated her gesture, she’d already done more than enough for him.

They got along rather easy, talking about all kinds of things. He hadn’t realized exactly how long they’d been sitting there until they noticed the ballroom around them was nearly empty. Looking at his phone, he saw the time read 1:23am.

“It’s getting late. Can I walk you out?” Obviously, she had more training and skill in security operations than he would ever have, but it was the socially accepted gesture that he was going for.

Looking at her own phone, she reached the same conclusion. “Sure.”

He walked her outside as they continued talking. Once they reached the front door, a bright light flashed, followed by another and another. “What the hell?”

“Oh God. It’s the paparazzi. Just ignore them please.”

“Paparazzi? They’re here for you?”

“Yeah, no doubt getting photos that they will run tomorrow detailing my new love interest or some such scandal. I’m so sorry. I should have walked out alone. I shouldn’t have involved you in this.”

And just like that, she was gone. She sped away from him, drawing the attention of cameras with her. No wonder she existed in a shell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! We appreciate your responses to this fic!!

A few months later…

Erica Flynn had an acute sense when it came to understanding people and assessing their needs, even the ones they couldn’t quite express. After all, she wasn't the COO of Jane Media Corporation for nothing. Whereas Patrick, her CEO, understood their geniuses and how to get the best out of everyone, she simply got relationships, or the lack of them. 

So when she was met with the fundraiser gala’s invite, she had forced him to go. It was a good way for him to get out and see other people. Sometimes, he would meet women at these things. She held out hope that one day, he would meet the perfect woman at one of these events. Although he always complained about going, he would usually have a good enough time while he was there. It was nice to see her old friend, happy Patrick, make an appearance more. 

This particular gala turned out to be a game changer though. When she woke up the next morning to pictures of him in the tabloids, walking closely to the CEO of Lisbon Security Solutions, she was surprised. She never thought he’d be snapped by the paparazzi--or that she would see that look on his face again. He was genuinely happy. He liked the brunette walking next to him, and from the look of it, she liked him too. She didn’t seem to be faking interest in him for the sake of a fun night with a rich guy, and that genuinely attracted Patrick Jane.

His eyes held the secrets of the photo that he refused to admit to Erica, citing he had simply met the acquaintance of a fellow CEO. His smile met the crinkles of his baby-blues, and the entire time he wasn't aware of the cameras it was there. Considering she had been friends with the blonde man for God knows how long, she had forgotten the last time he saw him looking like that in the company of a woman. This Teresa Lisbon must be quite the woman, and she wanted to know more.

Usually, Erica would tease him mercilessly, but he hid in his office and buried himself in so much work there wasn't much time to talk to him about it. As much as she cared for her friend, she also had to oversee a million little things that could cost them a couple hundred millions if not handled with the proper care. A few months had passed since those photos, but she was still pleasantly surprised as she poured her second cup of coffee for the morning in the employee lounge and looked up to see that same brunette sitting in their lobby. She was curious to see her sitting there in the lobby. If she were there to see Patrick, surely she wouldn’t be sitting in the lobby. He would have her escorted up to the executive suits immediately. Nevertheless, she was interested in making the acquaintance of the woman who could truly catch Patrick Jane’s eye and get stuck in his head at the same time.

She walked to where the woman clad in a navy blue suit sat reviewing a folder. Even in this light, she looked quite graceful. “Good morning. Are you Miss Lisbon? I’m Erica Flynn.” Reaching her hand out, the other woman stood and shook her hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise, but Teresa is fine.”

“How can I assist you this morning?”

“I’m here for help with rebranding my company, Lisbon Security Solutions. Are you part of my marketing team? Mr. Jane personally referred me to this office, and I have a meeting with the marketing team this morning.”

Erica smiled. “Oh no, I’m not. I’m the Chief Operating Officer, but I wanted to introduce myself. Here at Jane Media, we take an interest in all of our clients. I can assure you that we will have the best equipped team working on your campaign.”

The shorter woman returned her smile. “That’s great to hear.” 

Ok, this woman was good. She answered only the question asked and wasn’t going to give up anything without some prompting. Feigning complete ignorance, she continued. “But I wasn’t aware that you and Patrick knew each other. It seems he’s been holding out on me!”

The other woman’s cheeks started to turn a bit pink. “Oh. We met a few months ago at a gala.”

A little bit of embarrassment was a good thing. It showed that she carried some feelings for Patrick. Good or bad was yet to be determined. “That’s lovely! I’m glad he impressed you enough to get you to our office. He can be a bit shy.”

“Really? He didn’t come off quite so shy at the gala.” She’s definitely interested, so what exactly was the story here?

She shrugged. “Perhaps not after a few glasses of social lubrication.” Both women had a laugh at that. “Does Patrick know you’re here?”

A look of uncertainty washed over her green eyes. She could see exactly what had attracted him to her. “I’m not sure. I called and scheduled this meeting with the marketing team about a corporate rebranding last week.”

“Oh, you should’ve called him yourself! I’m sure he’d love to see you.” Her eyes went wide. Perfect. She was an easy read. Erica smiled. This would be good.

“I’m sorry?”

“Usually, when he refers clients personally, he has something specific in mind. Though, I’m sure we will have the best team suited for your needs on your case. I’m sure we will be with you in just a few minutes!” Please. He hadn’t had a personal referral in years. Interesting that she didn’t call Jane herself and personally arrange this with him. That suggested she was quite the honest businesswoman and actually looking for a media consulting service, not just the opportunity to see him again. That would also explain why he wasn’t down here tripping all over himself.

“Thank you so much, Erica!”

Leaving the lobby, Erica made her way to the elevator and went directly to the executive floor. She smiled the entire way there because she carried the best gossip this office had seen in years. As she entered Jane’s suite, his secretary--a young college student who Jane had taken pity upon--waved her through. She could see Jane leaned over his computer, no doubt reviewing client files.  
He addressed her without even looking up. After this many years of working together, they could both sense the other’s presence. 

“What is it Erica? I can hear those $700 shoes before I see you. Now, I can feel you staring.”

“Do you want to hear something interesting?”

“Always.”

“You know that woman from the tabloid shot you were in a few months ago?”

“Teresa Lisbon. What about her?”

“Well, she’s downstairs in the lobby.” His eyes shot up from his computer. Clearly, the presence of Teresa Lisbon in the building meant more to him than whatever he was reviewing.

“What is she doing here?”

“She’s here to meet with our marketing team about rebranding her company. She said that you referred her personally.” Placing her hands on her hips, she shifted from side to side. “I didn’t know you still did personal referrals, especially for beautiful women who’ve obviously caught your eye...and who seem equally interested in you.”

He took his glasses off. “Please. We had a conversation at that damned gala you forced me to attend. That’s all. I doubt Teresa Lisbon has given me a second thought in months.”

Interesting choice of words. “Yet, you immediately tensed up when I told you she’s in the building to meet our marketing team. And don’t think I didn’t catch that sparkle in your eye, Patrick. She may have had a similar sparkle when I mentioned her.”

He blinked rapidly a few times, indicating a bit of nervousness. “You talked to her?”

“I did. She’s lovely. I can see what drew you in so deeply in such a short amount of time.”

“Do we know which team she’s going to meet with?” Of course, he was choosing to ignore her last comment. That spoke louder than any of his words could.

“Hmmm. Well, probably Brenda’s team. They just finished with another client, so they have the capability.” He pursed his lips, which meant he was thinking about this.

“Okay, I think Brenda’s team is suitable for her needs.”

She raised an eyebrow at the comment they both knew was a lie. “Will they? Be best suited for her needs?”

He rolled his eyes at her. “Erica…”

She raised her hands in surrender. “I’m just saying. You are going to micromanage whatever team ends up working her file to death. I can already tell.”

“You can already tell? Please. She hasn’t signed a contract with us yet!”

“Of course she hasn’t, but you’re already asking me, and thinking about, who is best suited to serve her. I think we both know what is going to happen here.” Their eyes were locked in a stalemate of a glare.

Finally, he relented with a sigh. He picked up the phone receiver. “Liz, is Miss Lisbon still in the lobby? Good. Please let Brenda know that we don’t need her team. I will be handling her case personally. Have Miss Lisbon escorted up to my suite. Thank you.”

Erica smiled. She loved the feeling of being right! She didn’t even have to work hard to get him to see that eventually he would just take over anyway. He’d say it was to make sure she received quality service, but it would be all about getting close to her. He may as well cut out the middleman and excuses to check up on Brenda, a seasoned marketing executive, and her team. She knew it wouldn’t take much to get him to see things her way.

“Oh. One more thing. You’re helping me on this one. If I’m rolling up my sleeves, so are you.”

Even better. “Fine. I’d love to know more about the woman who caught Patrick Jane’s attention.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and going on this trippy ride with us!

He stood and buttoned his jacket as the gorgeous brunette entered his office. While she definitely looked much different in the light of day, he could see how that navy blue suit and tan colored heels accentuated her in all of the right places as one of his employees escorted her into his office. For a former cop, she certainly could work a runway if she ever put her mind to it. Even without skin exposed to him, he found it hard to take his eyes off of her. Still, he did his best. It wouldn’t do for him to earn the reputation of being a creep. No, she had sought his professional help, so that’s what she would get.

He schooled himself as he extended his hand to her. “Ah, Teresa. It’s great to see you again.”

“Likewise, Patrick. You have a very nice office.”

“Yes, this is the executive floor.” 

“Oh.” She looked around his office with a sense of wonder on her face.

Noticing Erica gawking, he decided perhaps he should introduce them. “This is Erica Flynn. She’s the COO of Jane Media.”

The two women simply smiled at each other. He would never pretend to understand the inner workings of the female brain or how women could become friendly so quickly. “Yes, we met downstairs.”

“Good! I’m glad introductions are done!” He directed Teresa to the chair across from his, where she sat down. He looked to Heather, the young woman who had escorted Teresa to his office. “Have we offered Miss Lisbon any refreshments?”

Both Erica and Heather looked at him with a bit of surprise on his face. “No, Mr. Jane. I’m sorry. Miss Lisbon, can I get you something?”

“Um, coffee please. Thank you.”

“I’ll also take a tea please. And maybe you could bring us some of those little mini muffins, too. We should have some in the executive lounge.”

The young woman nodded and made to scurry off to collect the items until Erica put her hand up. “Heather, I’ll help you get those items. Teresa, how do you take your coffee? We have a light roast, medium roast, or dark roast. Cream and sugar? Or we have several different flavors to choose from. We can even whip up a latte for you if you’d like.”

Teresa simply shrugged slightly, obviously perplexed by the question. Of course, a former police officer would likely have simple tastes. “It doesn’t matter. Whatever you have closest on hand. Black is fine.”

As the women left, he spoke to the beautiful woman before him once more, careful to school himself completely. “Long time, no see.”

She blushed a bit. Good. “I know. I’m terrible at keeping in touch.”

“Meh, I’ve seen worse.” She laughed at his joke.

“Patrick, I really am sorry for running off on you like that. It’s just that the paparazzi make me a little crazy.” The smile fell from her face. “It’s all a bit much.”

“I take it that it’s a common occurrence?”

“Since Red John, yes. I just want to be a private citizen again. I’m not sure why folks have bestowed local celebrity status upon me.”

He shook his head. “Wow. You are truly remarkable.” She raised an eyebrow. “Wait, I didn’t mean that in a bad way. It’s just that most people don’t balk at fame and fortune, but you truly just want to be under the radar and focus on your mission.”

She nodded. “It’s all I’ve ever wanted: a decent, honest living dedicated to helping people in need.”

The woman who stood before him was truly a living, breathing mystery. “Hmm. Well, there’s no need to apologize. I’m just glad you reached out and finally made an appointment to meet with us.”

Their eyes met. Once again, he saw the depth, the passion that those emerald eyes held. He was rendered speechless as they sat in silence for a moment. Thankfully, Erica and Heather returned with a cart of refreshments for them before his impure thoughts did.

Once they were all situated, he spoke once more. “I asked Heather to escort you up here because I already have a good sense of what your needs are.” He could see the corners of Erica’s mouth tilting upward into a smile. She was enjoying this. “So I think it would be best if I handled your case directly with Erica’s assistance. You may as well get the best team Jane Media has to offer.”

“Oh. Well, thanks, I think. I just wanted to do a consulting check in. I’m sure I can afford your rates…”

He put his hand up. “Don’t even worry about that.” Erica smirked once more.

Teresa smiled at him. “I can afford to pay your fees. I was just going to say that I hadn’t budgeted for a senior team, but I’m sure I can adjust. I’ll touch base with my COO.” 

“Again, that’s not necessary. Jane Media is happy to provide you the team of media consultants best suited to your needs. Cost doesn’t matter.”

Now, she was glaring at him. “What’s the retainer?”

She wasn’t going to budge. Seriously, even if he wasn’t thinking of undressing her, he would happily take her rebranding for pro bono purposes. She’d done the entire world a favor. The world should be repaying her for the rest of her life. 

He heard Erica answer. “Generally, the retainer fee runs from $5000 to $10000. Could you maybe tell us a bit about what you’re looking for? That would help guide us in forming an agreement and setting the retainer.”

“Yes, I’d like to rebrand my business, Lisbon Security Solutions. We’re known for capturing Red John, the serial killer.” Erica nodded at her words. “Well, the purpose of our business has always been to help the less fortunate who are in need. Since Red John, we’ve mostly gotten business from tech companies and such who like the innovative approach we used in capturing Red John. While it keeps us all in a good living, we would like to expand a bit to continue with our original mission.”

“I see, so you’re looking to get back to the basics?”

“Exactly!”

“I think this is something we could easily strategize…”

Inspiration hit him. “Hold on a second. I think what Teresa is looking for is something that will draw in an all new client base while holding some of her bigger clients.”

Erica nodded. “I think that’s fairly obvious.”

He ignored Erica and kept talking. “But how can we prescribe what the best method is to do this if we don’t really know much about what her needs are?” Erica looked at him suspiciously. “We need to understand the business to understand what the brand is. Would you be willing to let one of us shadow you on a case or something?”

Erica completely arched her eyebrows as Teresa looked at him questioningly. “I mean, I could do it. You wouldn’t have to, Erica. I know you’re extremely busy. I just think it would be best to have a media strategy that reflects what you do and where you want to go.”

He could tell she was considering it. “What’s your hourly fee for that?”

As Erica started to answer, he cut in. “Oh, it’s just a nominal fee that’s included in pricing already. Nothing extra.” That was a complete lie. They charged for every sheet of paper a client needed.

“Do you understand that there’s risk involved in our cases? You could be shot at.”

“Of course. It’s security work, but it would help me identify what types of risks there are and how Lisbon Security Services protects those who need help the most.” And to get to know you more. Of course, he wouldn’t say that part out loud.

“Okay, sounds good to me. Is that a $10,000 retainer then?”

“Yes, that should more than cover the expenses.” Erica continued gawking at him.

She pulled out her checkbook and began to write the check. “So when do you want to start, Patrick?” Even as she looked down to write the check, he could see her smile as she bit her bottom lip. She liked this idea. It’s why she agreed so quickly.

“Well, we can get your paperwork sorted today. I can get started as soon as tomorrow, if you’d like.”

“That quickly?”

“Yes, there’s no reason you should wait. I’ll work with you. Erica will also coordinate with us. Does that sound good, E?”

“Oh, it sounds absolutely perfect.” She was smiling from ear to ear. “Can you drop by our office around 10am tomorrow? That’s when we usually do our staff meeting roundtables. I’ll introduce you to our team, and we can go from there. Send all of the paperwork over to Madeleine Hightower.”

He just knew that once Teresa left, he would never hear the end of this. 

xxxxxxx

Watching Teresa leave, after a bit more conversation between the two of them, she could just sense the spark. He was definitely sweet on her. "Can I ask something? Ok, I have a couple of questions, but no need to get all defensive. It's just so I know."

Patrick shook his head, rolling his eyes and turning back to the papers he had been looking before the brunette walked into his office. “If I say no, you will ask anyway. Go on.”

“You’re not charging her our hourly fees?” Patrick only shook his head. “You’re also doing it for the regular price, not the special amount for our little team?”

“No, Erica, I’m not.” His eyes moved to the computer screen in front of him as he let a resigned breath escape from his lips. “She came here to get a regular team, not us. You pestered me into jumping in. So yeah, I’m not charging her more for your decision.”

Smirking, Erica crossed her legs and leaned forward to put her hand in between him and the screen. “And you’re trying to tell me you’re not interested in her?”

“She’s an interesting woman, but I’m not interested in her. Not like that. She’s a good person who’s in need of our assistance. This is my good deed to get me into heaven. Now will you let me finish reading the last file Governor Minelli’s team sent me? ” He answered and brushed her hand off his computer.

“You don’t believe in heaven, Patrick.” But she definitely believed he saw heaven in Teresa Lisbon’s eyes. He hardly stopped staring into them the whole time the woman was in his office...and it’s not like she hadn’t played along with him either. No, it definitely seemed mutual.

With that she left the room, already thinking of ways to get him to admit what she had already seen: he was completely smitten with Teresa Lisbon and wanted her more than any other woman he met in the last decade.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting!

Dressed in one of his best three piece suits, Patrick Jane arrived at Lisbon Security Solutions, ready to dig into Teresa Lisbon’s work. Feeling empty-handed, he grabbed a bouquet of seasonal flowers on the way over. Nothing fancy or extravagant. Just something to say “thank you for your business,” or at least that’s what he kept telling himself.

Approaching the front desk, he introduced himself to the receptionist. The young man directed him to the waiting area. Within a few moments, he saw his goddess walking right toward him. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but he could have sworn there was a sense of urgency, or hurry, in the click of her heels. 

“Good morning, Patrick!” He noticed she was wearing a black dress that hugged her body tightly and fell just at her knees with a jacket that matched and a pair of red heels. As hard as he tried to stop his mind from going there, she wasn’t dressed in the most practical outfit for hunting down the seedier elements of society. He couldn’t help but imagine--no, desire--that she had dressed for him this morning. 

He pushed those thoughts way down. There was no way a business woman like Teresa got dressed this morning thinking of him. She probably dressed like this all of the time for important meetings and such. She was all about running her business, and he was here to conduct business. Nothing more.

“Morning, Teresa.” He stood, taking the hand that she had extended to him. He couldn’t help but notice the way her nails glistened. “These are for you.”

She blinked a few times as he presented the flowers to her. He noticed the warmth in her eyes spread across her face. “They’re beautiful. Thank you. Come with me.” She replied in a rather soft tone, demonstrating she appreciated the gesture. At least he didn’t have to deploy his lame excuse about these being a “thank you for the business” gift. 

She took him on a brief tour of their offices. The simple office layout in the middle of a low-key San Francisco neighborhood spoke to the fact that the organization was run by former police officers who weren’t exactly all about the frills of private security. Arriving in the conference room, he noticed the team, many of whom he’d seen that night at the gala, were awaiting their arrival. 

“Hey everyone.”

“Boss.” They were almost in unison. He wondered how he could train his team to do that.

“This is Patrick Jane of Jane Media. He’s going to be watching me….” Sensing her own poor choice of words, she inhaled sharply. Maybe her team wouldn’t notice, but he surely did. “I mean, he will be following the team for a while. He’s leading our rebranding efforts.”

They all nodded as he waved. “Just pretend I’m not even here.”

She smiled as she pointed to her left. “This is Grace Van Pelt, she’s in charge of our IT. Next to her are Wayne Rigsby and Kimball Cho. Both of them lead our field operations. And to my right here is our COO Madeleine Hightower.” Yes, quite the impressive group. He had read up on all of them.

The black woman to her right had held a slight glare, but at the mention of her name, she smiled slightly. “We’re glad to have you along, Mr. Jane. Please let me know what questions I can answer about our operations.”

“Thank you, Ms. Hightower. My COO Erica Flynn will be here after a meeting later this morning. I assume she could work with you?”

The woman nodded. “I’d be happy to see to her needs.”

Teresa motioned for him to take the seat to her immediate right. “Cho and Rigsby, where are we with the Clements Tech file?” Just like that she was down to business, and he couldn’t say he hated watching her work.

xxxxxx

This morning, she got up an hour earlier than normal. She couldn’t believe how stressful getting dressed for work was this morning, especially knowing Patrick would be joining her in the office all day. She tried on three different outfits before applying a full face of makeup and finally settling on this dress suit and these heels. If she’d known her meeting was with him yesterday, she would have certainly made a better effort then!

She was a bit surprised when she’d gone to the lobby to welcome him to their office space. His smile was warm and comforting as he handed the colorful bouquet of flowers. In them, she spotted the irises, which were her favorite. The deep purple flowers were quite beautiful, and she could only blush at such a sweet gesture. She wasn’t expecting flowers this morning because frankly, no one ever brought her flowers.

For the first time since leaving the San Francisco Police Department, walking through her own office made her jittery. She owned this place; she kept the lights on and paid the salaries here. Yet, she felt like a first week intern showing Patrick Jane around this place, careful not to trip over her own feet or words. After their brief tour and morning rounds, they went to the cafe around the corner for coffee and tea. They sat out on the patio in the warm California sun--one of the best benefits of working in this neighborhood. Generally, sunglasses were enough to stay hidden from unwanted attention as most people were content enough to just go about their day in this neighborhood.

“Thanks for coming by today, Patrick.”

“So how long have you and Erica worked together?”

“Oh, we’ve been friends for years. She has a good eye for detail, especially personal relationships and communication. She’s actually how Jane Media got off the ground. I’d been considering starting the business, and she happened to be between opportunities. It just worked out.” Just friends? Interesting that he would hold a friendship with such a beautiful woman for so long with nothing else happening. He leaned forward, indicating he had something important to tell her. “Teresa, I can see your wheels turning. I’m not her type. You on the other hand, well, you’re exactly her type.”

She grinned at him. How the hell did he know what she was thinking? “That’s not what I was thinking. At all. But I’m afraid you’re more my type than she is.” Ah shit!

He leaned back in his chair, a move that she’d learned over the years was cocky as hell. She tried not to read too much into his reaction to her oversharing her thoughts. “I’m happy to hear that. Sad for her. She couldn’t shut up about you after you left. Kept talking about your beautiful smile and gorgeous eyes.” She could sense a partial truth in his piercing blue eyes. Only she was sure that Erica hadn’t made those comments.

She twirled a piece of her loose hair behind her ear. “It’s nice to hear she has so many thoughts about me. I’m flattered.”

He smiled. She hoped that meant that he caught her meaning. She wasn’t even sure what her meaning was. She didn’t even know how they ended up here as they sat down for coffee to talk about her rebranding campaign. Thankfully, he got them back on track.

“From what I’ve read, your work included getting Madeleine out of the hot seat. Now, she’s your COO. I think her perspective could prove invaluable to your rebranding.”

She scrunched up her nose as he tilted his head. “Not that I think you’re wrong about that, but Madeleine wants nothing more than to be out of the spotlight at this point. She barely goes out in the field unless it’s necessary.” Her smile darkened a bit. “Her entanglement with Red John took a toll.”

“I can understand that. So who do you normally take out?” She choked down the sip of coffee she’d just taken. 

“Who do I normally take out?”

He nodded. “Yes, who goes in the field with you?” Oh. That. 

“I usually go out with one of the guys if it’s necessary. Cho and I partner up a bit. We were partners for a bit back at SFPD, and we have a good rapport.”

“I’d say so. He followed you here, right?”

She sighed heavily as her smile fell into a frown. Not this shit again.

He narrowed his eyes. “I’m sorry. Obviously, I struck a nerve. I was only asking if my understanding was correct, but I guess someone has asked you that question with less than pure intentions before?”

She nodded. “Many times. You know, I’m not immune to the rumors that circulate about me. People think that I somehow induced a good cop like Kimball Cho, who had a promising career, to come work for me by charming him with my cunt.” He coughed as she continued. “Well, I didn’t. All I did was offer him a part of the action and a decent salary to do the same kind of work he’d be doing as a cop with the added bonus of actually being able to help people and not cover for corrupt bigots.”

He grinned. “Don’t worry. I never thought anything of the sort. Anyone looking at the two of you can see as clear as day that you have a lot of respect for each other and a good friendship. Nothing more. I was only asking because I think that could be important as well: you’ve got folks who joined you from SFPD in this mission. People believe in what you’re doing here.”

“I see. Rigsby and Van Pelt were also SFPD. I scooped Van Pelt as a rookie. She had such good ideas and energy. Her talents would’ve been wasted there.”

“So tell me about your office: what does it look like day to day?”

“We do our morning rounds, and then everyone goes on to do their thing. We bill our clients at an hourly rate. Our goal is to do the best job in the most cost efficient manner.”

He sipped his tea. “That’s a good start. I’d like to observe more of what you do on a day to day basis. Just pretend I’m not even here.”

“Not a problem. We do need to get back though.”

“Ok, I’m going to grab a muffin to go. Can I get anything for you?”

“No, thank you.”

“Be right back.” He left their table before turning back quickly and leaning in a bit closer to where she sat. “And Teresa? Thank you for letting me observe you.” 

She smiled. “I’m happy you’re here.” As she spoke the words, she felt pressure begin to build in her belly as she thought about how she had never really tried sex in the office before. She did her best to shake those thoughts from her head. She didn’t do one night stands, especially not in her office. Something about Patrick Jane drew thoughts out of her head that she didn’t even know how to process. As she pressed her thighs tightly together, she could tell this was going to be a long day.

xxxxxxx  
As she awaited Erica’s arrival, Madeleine worked on paperwork in her office. Teresa spoke often about rebranding to get back to their mission. Well, specifically, Teresa talked about it nonstop since that gala a few months ago. They wanted to move past Red John and get back to their roots, but after she met Patrick Jane? Tuh! She never stopped talking about it. Last week, she finally gave her friend the bit of encouragement she needed to call and make that appointment.

Clearly, it made her nervous for reasons that she didn’t understand until this morning’s meeting. In the ten years she’d known her, she never knew Teresa to get dressed up like this, especially on a normal work day. Usually, she wore jeans with a blouse and boots. Today, she wore makeup and heels. She spoke in a higher voice than normal, even if she held onto her authoritative edge. And those flowers? She practically blushed through the whole staff meeting every time she looked at those flowers on the table! Apparently, Teresa Lisbon could stare down corrupt cops and serial killers with grace, but blond curls, blue eyes, and charm could change the game. This could be interesting.

A little before their lunch hour, Erica arrived in her office, escorted by one of the front desk workers. “Hello, you must be Erica! I’m Madeleine.” 

The two women shook hands. “Thank you for meeting with me.” 

“Not a problem! I’m glad that you and Patrick are here to help us with this rebrand. Teresa is excited to have you on board, and well, anything that makes her happy makes this office happy!”

Erica smirked as though she were holding something back. “I’m glad we are so welcome in this office. That’s not always the case.”

“Well, please let me know how I can best help you. We have lots of…” As she spoke, Teresa knocked on her glass door. “Come in.”

“Hey Madeleine. Erica, thanks for stopping by.” The well dressed woman waved at her from where she sat. “Patrick and I are going to grab lunch. We wondered if you guys wanted to join us.” She slid her hair behind her ears once again, but she didn’t quite catch Patrick’s glance.

Erica spoke first. “I just got here, but you know, I’m always down for lunch!”

“Count me in, too!”

“Ok, great. Meet us in the lobby in about 20 minutes.” They walked away in sync. Those two were...interesting.

“They seem cozy.” Understatement of the year. “So before lunch, how did this morning go?”

“It went well. We had our morning meeting. Jane told a few jokes, and it seems like the team is warm to him.”

“That’s great, but I think you know that’s not what I mean.” She had that glint in her eye. Of course, she knew what she meant.

“Erica, I don’t really pedal in gossip.”

“And I’m not asking you to. Just asking for your observation, you know as a security professional.”

She smiled at the woman seated across from her. “Between you and me? I’ve worked with Teresa for ten years, and I’ve never seen her get so dressed up for work or blush so much. I’ve also never seen anyone bring her flowers before.”

The other woman chuckled. “He brought her flowers?”

“He did.”

“So it’s exactly what I thought.”

“Hmm?”

“Well, he’s definitely interested in her. I’ve sensed that since I saw that paparazzi photo. He’s not smiled like that in a very long time. But she’s also interested in him. I think we may have a little more than a rebranding on our hands.”

“Mmm. I don’t know about that. She might be interested and liking his attention, but I doubt anything comes of this. She’s a bit shy.”

“Shy? How so?”

“She’s always been very serious about her work and keeping things professional. Professionalism, above all else, really matters to her. We learned that as women who were cops: if you let people see you in a less than professional light, they won’t take you seriously.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean. But that doesn’t mean she isn’t interested, or is too shy, for something with Patrick. Trust me when I tell you that she is exactly what he needs.”

“I will tell you that she’s not had a serious relationship since we caught Red John. That son of a bitch instilled a lot of trust issues into us. As a result of catching him, there have been too many eyes on her at all times. I can tell she doesn’t appreciate the attention. But I am curious about why you think she’s exactly what Patrick needs.”

“You do know Red John killed his wife?” She nodded, prompting Erica to continue. “Once he was able to move on, to accept human affection, there’s been nothing serious. A few one night stands here and there with women who wanted to be dazzled for an evening on his arm. But when I saw their photo and asked about her, his reaction spoke volumes. Watching them together yesterday and his reaction to her was also nothing like I’ve seen since Angie was alive.”

“You think it’s that serious?”

“You saw them together this morning. What do you think?”

Madeleine chuckled. Erica could be onto something, but it was too early to tell. “I don’t know what to think, honestly. I do know we should get downstairs for lunch. Let me grab my jacket.”

The two women walked downstairs and met their lunch companions. Throughout lunch, Madeleine couldn’t help but catch the dynamic between Teresa and Patrick, especially when he pulled out her chair for her. That in itself wasn’t important, but for a man to have lunch with three women, including a long time friend and colleague, and to focus his attention on one woman spoke volumes. For her part, she sent him shy glances and smiles throughout the meal, encouraging his attempts at charming her. They might be here for a business lunch, but those two definitely fed each other on a sensual level. At one point, she questioned what would have happened if they’d let them go to lunch alone.

She was truly baffled. In the years she’d known Teresa, she never saw her take to a man’s affections and return them, even this subtly, quite like this. When she and Erica returned to her office after lunch, all she could do was shake her head and smirk at the woman seated across from her and say: “What are we going to do with them?”

The brunette smiled at her, crossing her legs. “Get this rebrand done before they unite their houses?” Both women laughed at that.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing! Please remember this is an M rated fic ;)

For the last week, Patrick shadowed her in the office. Well, shadowing her in the office, but that also meant coffee, lunches, and dinners spent together. Not that she minded so much time around him. As charming as he was, he also had good insights. Having him around was almost like a partnership.

About 5 days into their new found partnership, they hit the first bump in the road. The night before, they worked late and found dinner at a restaurant that Patrick recommended. After establishing early on in the week that he wasn’t the type to freak out because a woman really ate food in his presence (thank God!), she dug into the offerings of the swanky Italian restaurant--especially their wine offerings. Something about his company just made her a little more carefree.

Perhaps that’s why she didn’t notice the camera snapping photos of them. The next morning, her communications manager sent her an email from some news outlet requesting comment on her new relationship with the CEO of Jane Media. A little Googling later, she saw their photos all over social media from both inside of the restaurant and outside where he had put his hand on the small of her back to assist her into the car. Not that she didn’t like Patrick, but it made her nauseous. She couldn’t figure out why anyone cared so much about her, and it would undoubtedly freak him out. She had to tell him, but that was easier said than done as most of their morning was spent in a case review.

“So what are you thinking for lunch? I know a great Thai place, if you’re interested.”

“Um, I’m not sure it’s a good idea that we go out for lunch.”

“Ok, well let’s order in. Is Thai good?”

“It is, but we need to talk. Could you shut the door please?” He closed the door to her office, affording them a little privacy. It was hard for her to say the words, so she just shoved her iPad in his face so that he could see the email. “We were followed last night. I got that email from communications this morning.”

“We were followed?”

She leaned over him, catching the scent of his cologne, to toggle to the photos she had found on social media. “Yeah, photos of us from dinner. Patrick, I’m so sorry.”

He laughed. “No need to apologize to me, Teresa. I’m not upset by these photos--by the way, you look really good in that one--or the questions. Obviously, you’re uncomfortable with the media attention. I’m sorry that they follow you around like this. Hopefully, a rebrand can help lessen the extent of scrutiny on your personal life.”

For the first time, she exhaled. Of course, press presence and questions wouldn’t freak him out. It was his business after all. She was nervous that he might freak out over being linked to her. Though, she found his use of “personal life” to be interesting. Did he consider himself a part of her personal life?

On that day, they ordered lunch and dinner, laughing and talking in her office well into the evening. He was laid on her sofa, entertaining her with a story from his childhood, while she sat on the floor cross legged listening with her undivided attention. At around 10pm, Madeleine popped into her office. Even though they usually stayed longer than anyone else, she thought that she and Patrick were the only ones left. If she had known anyone was still here, she probably wouldn’t have been as carefree.

“Hey, I thought I heard you two still here.”

“Hey, Madeleine.” Her COO smiled at her with an expression she couldn’t quite read.

“I was just stopping by to see if there’s anything I need to handle while you’re in New York City tomorrow.” Her face paled. Under no circumstances, was she going to that damned event! They wanted to honor her? All she did was her job. Well, it wasn’t really her job, but it was somebody’s job to catch that monster. And besides, that just meant more cameras and unwanted attention. She was just as happy to stay here in San Francisco for the day.

“You’re going to New York tomorrow?” He seemed a little hurt that she hadn’t told him of her non-existent travel plans. She just shook her head.

“No, I’m not going to New York tomorrow. Madeleine, I told you I wasn’t going to that event.”

“You did, but I thought you were joking. You are the guest of honor! You have to be there!”

Patrick leaned up from where he had been reclined on her sofa. Even with the multiple layers of clothing, she could tell he was rocking a solid six pack. “What’s the event?” 

Madeleine blinked as though she were waiting for her to reply. When she didn’t answer quickly enough, her COO did that for her. “Teresa is being honored as the National Board of Law Enforcement Professionals’ Woman of the Year. It’s a pretty big deal.”

“That does sound like a pretty big deal. Why aren’t you going?”

“For one, I’m no longer law enforcement. And second, I don’t want to go play dress up for a photo op. My time is best spent here on my work.”

She saw Patrick raise his hands. “It’s not dress up for a photo op. It’s an honor, and it’s not one that you bought or got through ill gotten gain. You deserve this. Teresa, you have to go.”

Madeleine hummed in agreement. “Thank you, Patrick.” Oh, they had so ganged up on her!

“That’s just more cameras and attention, and…”

“No, Teresa, listen for a moment. Please.” She rolled her eyes at him. She didn’t take kindly to men cutting her off, but she would allow it this time. “I know you have mixed feelings about the attention that capturing Red John has brought you. You don’t think you should be treated as a celebrity for doing the right thing and standing by your friend. But you are an actual hero, especially to young women who are thinking of going into law enforcement. Let people acknowledge your accomplishments. And besides, if Madeleine wants you to go this bad, doesn’t that mean something?” He pointed to Madeleine, who had crossed her arms in front of her and was listening intently. In any case, she knew Madeleine wasn’t going to back down at this point.

She had one last play she could try. “I understand that, but there’s no time for me to attend. I haven’t prepared anything, and I didn’t book a flight.”

“Teresa, we will be fine for a few days without you around here.”

“And I can handle the flight. I can just charter my jet for the morning.” Both women shot him a glare. “Oh yes. I do have a jet. What do you think? What time should we leave? What time does the event start?”

“Your jet? We?” 

“Well, I am shadowing you. I thought it would be good for me to go with you. Is that ok?”

“Yes, you are. For what it’s worth, I think that’s a brilliant idea. It starts at 7:30pm.” Madeleine was smiling so hard that it was clear she was trying not to laugh.

“Ok, then, I’ll book us out at 7am. We should arrive there around 4pm local time. That’s enough time for a little rest before heading to the event.”

It’s like she was suddenly suffering from whiplash. “I don’t have a dress or anything. I haven’t made hotel arrangements. I have meetings.”

Madeleine waved her hand. “Meetings that can be pushed or that I can take.” 

“No need for hotel arrangements. I have a condo in the city. I have three bedrooms. We can just rest there. I assume we will be staying the night in the city? I should make sure the guest room is set up and that there are some refreshments around. And there will be a dress ready for you when we arrive!” The whole time he was talking, he never looked up from his phone as he was seemingly texting or emailing people to make all of this happen. 

Madeleine just smirked at her from the doorway. “So we will see you on Friday, then? Or will you be taking a long weekend? Either way, just text me and let me know how things are going.” She definitely caught the suggestiveness in her friend’s tone as she walked away, leaving her at the mercy of a man who was all too happy to whisk her away on a cross-country trip. From the seriousness in his tone, she could tell that the offer of his jet and his condo was less about being flashy and more about getting her to the event because he believed she needed to be there. For some reason, his sincere belief that she deserved this honor meant a lot to her.

And that is how she ended up on Patrick’s private jet, headed straight for New York City at 7am the next day. 

xxxxxx  
Though their flight out to NYC was early, with a little coffee, she didn’t really want to miss the opportunity to get a bit of work done on the plane. She pulled out her laptop, set her musical playlist, and got to work, seated on the sofa on his jet. She noticed he settled in with his iPad and a cup of tea. 

Other than a few stolen glances, they mostly kept to themselves. At this hour in the morning, that was probably for the best. A few hours into the flight, though, he slid onto the sofa next to her. He was by no means indecently close, but his proximity lit her on fire nonetheless.

“You know, I’ve noticed you over here jamming out.” He leaned in slightly. “What exactly are you listening to?”

“Nothing. Just some old songs.”

He leaned in a little further. “Hmm. Wasn’t sure I pegged you for a Spice Girls fan. I was thinking more hard rock, but I stand corrected.”

She looked at him, their faces a little closer than she anticipated. “Yes, I like the Spice Girls.”

He leaned out a bit. “You know, you could’ve just told me that. There’s a reason you didn’t.” He wagged his finger. “Yes, you’re used to people making fun of you for liking a girl band.”

“That’s….” Damn! How did he do this?

“It’s ok. I’m not making fun of your tastes. Good music is whatever gets the soul moving. I can see songs of female empowerment and kicking ass while having a good time really getting you moving. Which song?”

She smiled at him. “Wanna Be.”

“Can you remind me how that one goes?” 

She cued up her best sing songy voice. “If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends.”

He leaned in again. “Is that right? It would seem that Madeleine and I get along really well.”

“Yeah, well enough to double team me to get me to go to this event.” As she let out a small giggle she didn’t even know she had in her, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks and in her belly. She held that smile plastered onto her face so that she didn’t slip into something else. “It’s a great song about not allowing a man to define who you are completely just to have a relationship. He’s got to be down with who you are and the ones who are there no matter what.”

“That’s interesting. I’m assuming that men have really tried to define you before, especially being a woman who might challenge traditional power structures.”

“It has been hard to see eye to eye with a lot of men who don’t necessarily find my pursuits ladylike. I don’t need a protector so much as a partner.”

“I don’t doubt that’s true.” His voice was in a near whisper.

“The constant camera presence and recent celebrity status hasn’t exactly helped either.”

“Because men are afraid you outshine them?”

She blinked at him. “I don’t know. You’re the expert here. What do you think?”

“I think you intimidate most average men...but that’s because they are average and not really worth your time anyway. The right man doesn’t care if you can tackle him or if you outshine him. No, the right man cares only that you are happy, loved, and satisfied.”

Their eyes lingered into each other’s for a moment. For not the first time, she could’ve sworn that she saw desire in those piercing blue eyes. She knew she wanted to kiss him, but then what? A fling on an airplane? He was just being kind because...well, she wasn’t really sure why anymore. She did her best to think of something else other than those blue eyes and her body pressed firmly to his tight muscles.

He stood suddenly. “Would you like a snack? I figured we could grab a quick lunch when we land.” 

“Sure, what do you have?” And just like that, the crisis was averted!

When they landed, they did stop at a deli for lunch. 

An older man from behind the counter shouted almost as soon as they entered. “Paddy! It’s good to see you. I didn’t know you’d be visiting so soon!”

“Me neither. I’m here on business with my friend.” He pointed to her. “This is Teresa.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Teresa. Will you take the usual? I will and whatever she wants.” With haste, she ordered a turkey reuben. 

As they found a table in the slightly crowded diner, he spoke to her. “I hope this is ok.” 

She looked at him in confusion. “Why wouldn’t it be? I love a good deli sandwich.”

“It’s not exactly fancy. I just didn’t want you to think…that I am being cheap or that I don’t value your company. I found this deli on my first trip to the city. Ever since, I always try to stop in and see the owner, Richard. He’s a good guy.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, and I didn’t expect you to take me to some fancy lunch. I’m not exactly a high life kinda girl. Besides, you’ve done more than enough by getting me here. I owe you.”

He smiled as he shook his head. “You don’t owe me a thing. I figured the food is fine, but I just didn’t want you to think I didn’t value you enough to take you somewhere nicer.” He seemed to be very self-conscious at having brought her here.

“Somewhere nicer? Food is food! I feel valued by the ability to eat a turkey reuben before being served barely edible food that wouldn’t fill a toddler later.” She scrunched up her nose and laughed as he returned a smile. Truly, she didn’t mind. She quite liked the place, and whether he knew it or not, he had pulled back another layer. She could see the loyalty he had to Richard, and their camaraderie as the older man came over and talked to them for a bit, before sending them off with a bag full of goodies. Patrick joked the goodies were for after their toddler meals. If anything, she learned that he wasn’t a snob and she valued that above all.

After lunch, they ended up at his condo on the west side with a few hours to spare to get ready for tonight’s event. Honestly, she wanted a quick nap and a shower. He carried her bag and showed her to her guest bedroom, which did not disappoint. It was nicer than many hotels she had ever stayed in. As she walked into the room, she noticed a garment bag and shoe box on the bed.

“I had those delivered this morning for you to wear this evening. The ladies at the shop assured me that the appropriate undergarments are also in the bag just in case.”

“Well, that’s the easiest shopping trip I’ve ever made!” She joked, but she appreciated the gesture. “Thank you for organizing this.”

“Not a problem. I’ll leave you to it. The car will be back here to pick us up around 6:30. We should get there by the time the good stuff starts. Who needs an elbow rubbing cocktail hour?”

She laughed. “Good point. Thanks.” He left the room and closed the door behind him.

Carefully, she unzipped the garment bag. Removing the top bag, she gasped as she saw the dress he had sent over for her tonight. The top was covered in black lace with a sweetheart cut, off the shoulder look, with a golden cinched waist, that seemed to flow into a chiffon A-line skirt at the bottom. If she had to guess, it would come to about her knees. It was beyond gorgeous and exactly the type of thing she would pick out for herself. She zipped the bag up again and moved it so that she could slide in bed for a power nap before getting ready.

xxxxxx

After he got her settled, he settled in himself for a little rest. He kept thinking of this morning on the plane and how close he had come to kissing those plump lips. He wanted her, and he wanted her bad. Keeping things professional was a harder and harder line to walk. Her talents, her beauty, her personality--she consumed him. A part of him was beginning to think she felt it too, but he figured that was just hope talking.

He was glad she agreed to come to the city with him today. In the brief period he’d known her, he learned she was sensitive about the cameras and always being on. It made sense that she didn’t want to be here tonight in person, but she earned this. Besides, if she had been any of the men he’d ever met in a similar position, she’d never stop being an attention hog. Obviously, Madeleine agreed she should be here. He was just glad he could help move things along. 

The doorbell brought him out of his reverie. His friend Danny brought them his gift for Teresa and some supplies for their overnight stay in the condo. He had inwardly chuckled a bit when Madeleine had implied their trip would be a long weekend, not that he would mind, but he knew Teresa hated being gone this long. After a little chat with Danny, he realized it was time for him to get ready for the event.

When he came out of his room in his tuxedo, he did not expect the sight in front of him. Once again, Teresa Lisbon had completely taken his breath away. “You look stunning.”

Even in this lighting and under her makeup, he could see that her cheeks were turning pink. “Thank you. The dress is gorgeous. It fits like a glove. You did well with my measurements. I’m a little curious how, but I’m not sure I want the answer.” She was clearly toying with him, but he wasn’t afraid to tell her that he had memorized every inch of her the first time they met.

“It’s more of the tailors.” He handed her the little blue box Danny had brought him. “This is for you, too.”

She took the box with a slight look of confusion on her face. As she opened it, her eyes went extremely wide. It was a matching set of golden, emerald encrusted earrings with a necklace. “Oh my God. This is exquisite.” No, you’re exquisite. “Did you rent these for the evening? Do I need to sign something?”

He laughed. “No need to sign anything. They’re yours.”

She looked up at him. “They’re mine?”

“Yes, a gift from me to you.”

“Patrick, I can’t--I can’t accept these. These are expensive.”

He shook his head as he picked up the necklace to clasp it behind her extremely kissable, neck left bare by the hair that she had swiped into a side ponytail of curls. “You can and you will. They’re a gift from a friend.”

She raised her eyebrow. “A gift from a friend?” 

He fastened the necklace, using all the strength he had not to kiss her neck. “Yes. They look fantastic on you. Brings out the green in your eyes.” His hand accidentally brushed her shoulder. If he didn’t know any better, he would’ve sworn he saw her shiver.

“Shall we go?” He extended his elbow, and she took it as they walked to the car.

When they arrived at the venue, it was massive. He had a better sense of maybe why she hadn’t wanted to come all the way to the city for this, but there was no backing out now. He ushered her inside and got their first cocktails of the evening.

As they found her table near the front of the ballroom, they sat. He noticed there was no shortage of eyes on her. The lecherous men all wanted to get a good look of the woman who’d cut Red John off at the knees. Suddenly, he felt very protective of her. He sent a warning glare at any man who dared catch his eye.

After they acknowledged their guest of honor and she had spoken about being a woman in law enforcement, the rest of the event commenced. He noticed her tapping her leg to the ground. “Would you like to dance?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I do, and I asked you if you wanted to.” She smiled and nodded her head. He stood and reached out to her. Taking his hand, they walked onto the dance floor.

Placing his left hand in hers and his right hand on her waist, they danced the music that played. Even with contact as close as this, he somehow wished they were closer.

He leaned in and whispered into her ear. “You know, you are a great dancer.” She smiled. “I wish I would’ve known that at the last gala instead of making you talk to me all night.”

“I didn’t mind talking because I was talking to you. Not sure I would’ve found a better dance partner anyway.”

“I would’ve taken you out to the dance floor. I definitely wouldn’t have abandoned you in that crowd.”

She laughed. “Just like you’re not abandoning me in this crowd?”

“That is correct. You’re a very intuitive woman, Teresa.”

“And you’re a very sneaky man, Patrick. Convincing me to take off work, fly across the country, and get all dolled up so you could take me on a date?”

He coughed. He felt his face turning red. That kind of shock was rare. People didn’t usually catch him off guard quite like that. “Hmm?” Their eyes met, and he couldn’t look away. It’s like she could read him.

“Let’s see, you miraculously got my dress measurements perfect, you bought me expensive jewelry, and you’ve been glaring daggers at any man who would even look in my general direction all night...not that I mind.”

“That I would warn off the old, lecherous men? That one looked old enough to be your grandfather. It’s a favor really.”

She laughed at that. “You know what I mean. What are you doing, Patrick?”

“Dancing with a gorgeous woman.”

“Other than evading the question I’m actually asking you, what are you doing?”

“Teresa, of course, I’d like to take you out. But if I were going to arrange a date night with you, it wouldn’t be here, with all of these people. It would be somewhere with just the two of us. I prefer your company and your sole attention.”

“You are one of the sliest, most attractive, charming men I’ve ever met.”

He grinned. “Oh, I hear a ‘but’ coming on.”

“No. You don’t. You are all of those things. I just don’t do one night stands.”

He shrugged his shoulders. “Ok. Bold of you to assume that’s what I had in mind. Do you honestly think one night together would be enough for me?”

“And most men take exception to my job and the fact that cameras follow me around wherever I go.”

“Most men don’t have taste, but I do.” He twirled her.

She smiled at him. “So if I said that I wanted to watch a football game and drink beer while hanging out with my cop friends, you would say what exactly? Glamour and glitz isn’t an everyday part of my life.”

“I would ask which team we’re rooting for.”

“The Bears. Always the Bears.”

“Then, I would ask which beer I should bring and if I should grab wings or pizza. Teresa, you don’t have to look like this for your spirit to attract me. I like you. I want to get to know you better.”

As the song ended, they stood on the floor for a moment. She stared at him, and he searched her eyes looking for any indication of what she might be thinking.

She sighed. “You...you really want to do this? The whole press will have a field day, talking about what we might be. You will not have a moment’s rest.” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “They already think we’re together, asking for comments on the status of our relationship. Besides, we’ve been spending a lot of time together.”

She took a moment to consider his words, but there was still too much silence and space between them for his liking. He pulled her in and planted a kiss on her lips. It was chaste, nothing indecent. As he broke their kiss, she looked at him wide eyed. “See, I don’t care if the world sees me loving you. I just want to love you.”

“Do it again.” Her voice had gone incredibly soft, almost like she had forgotten how to speak. Not planning to tell her no any time soon, he leaned in once more. This time, it was like a dam of emotions broke as he could feel her eagerness for his lips. She pulled away first this time.

With a haziness in her voice that he would recognize anywhere, she asked: “Do you want to get out of here?”

He smirked a little. “Sure, but I thought you didn’t…”

“Do one night stands. I know, but I’m also not a nun.” She smiled and winked at him. “There are limits to what I will have photographed.”

“I’m glad you’re not a nun. So I guess the guest bedroom wasn’t up to your standards? Perhaps you’d like to see the master suit when we get back.”

“Do you hassle every woman like this?”

He scrunched his face up. “No, just the one I’m planning to have much more than a one night stand with.” Her entire face lit up, as she clung to his arm and clutched her award on their way out of the ballroom. As they waited for the car, he snaked his arm around her waist, keeping her close to him in a bit of a possessive gesture. He had wondered if she would mind something like this until she slid her hand on top of his as though she was holding it in place. 

When the car arrived, he followed her into the car, placing his arm around her shoulders and running his fingers through his hair. She placed her hand on his thigh, rubbing little circles into his thigh which made him hard. The way she bit her lip and looked at him with purpose as her hand delicately massaged his thigh made him believe that was her exact purpose.

“Teresa, maybe you should text Madeleine and let her know it’s going to be a long weekend.” She raised her brow in question, but he pushed her head closer to his and let the hand that had been in her hair fall to her breast. She gasped as he ran his hand over the lace fabric, careful not to make too much of a show for the driver. “I don’t want to be crass, but as hard as I am right now, I think we might still be fucking on Friday. Does that sound good to you?” She moaned at his suggestion. Of all the women he had entertained, none of them moaned at the mere idea of sex with him. She wanted him as bad as he wanted her, and he knew that now.

He kept his hand firmly on her breast as she pulled out her phone to text her friend and COO.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like smut, skip to the line break about 2/3 of the way down. Alternatively, if you like fantasy smut, please enjoy the entire chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!

They held hands all the way to his room, neither too intent on breaking their contact. As soon as they were through his door, he sat her award and his jacket on his kitchen counter and took her into his arms. He leaned down and kissed her once more. This time, she did not hold back. He rubbed one of his hands down her back, sliding it beneath her skirt to grab her bottom. Within a few moments, his other hand joined, rubbing her bottom, pinching her, and spreading her cheeks apart. To her delightful surprise, he smacked her bottom, making her moan loudly. Without breaking their kiss, she leaned into him to encourage him to continue as she unbuttoned his shirt, eventually peeling it off of him before undoing his pants and sliding her hand inside. 

As she massaged his cock, she felt him hardening even more beneath her fingertips. He hadn’t been lying in the car. As much as she enjoyed his lips on hers, she broke away for a moment, earning a groan from him before she knelt before him and jerked his pants down.

“Teresa, you don’t have to do that.”

Drawing her finger along his shaft, she looked up at him and noticed the very clear desire glazing over his blue eyes. “Do you want me to?” 

“If you want.” His voice was hazy, barely above a whisper as he threaded his fingers through her hair. 

In a seductive voice she didn’t even know she had, she responded. “Well, I want to. Just don’t get anything on my dress. I like it quite a lot.” She winked at him.

She slid her thumb along the underside of his erection before taking the tip into her mouth as he braced himself against the counter. With her hand at his base, she licked and sucked. He ran his hands through her hair as he moaned. It didn’t take long for him to push her back and grab a kitchen towel hanging nearby. She massaged his back and kissed his neck as he came in the towel. 

They stayed like that for a moment. Honestly, she was a little shocked at what she’d done. She’d never done that the first time out of the gate. Usually, it was something her partners had to coax her to do. It was like he awakened something wild inside of her.

“Why don’t I go get ready for bed?”

He brushed her hair aside. “You seem ready to me.”

She swatted his chest. “I’ll be in in a minute.”

“Don’t take too long. Please.” He kissed her again, as she pulled away. 

Closing the door to the guest bedroom, she took her dress off and hung it in the closet. She had absolutely nothing to wear. Frankly, she hadn’t thought sex would be on tonight’s menu. Ok, that was a lie. She’d thought of nothing but sex with Patrick Jane since she met him. She just couldn’t lean into such fantasies wildly enough to have packed sexy lingerie. Hell, her underwear didn’t even match--but she wasn’t sure if that mattered at this point anyway as she felt her own moisture pooling between her legs. As she unhooked her bra, slid her nightshirt over her head. The fabric brushing against her already sensitive nipples sent a shiver through her body. As she took her hair, a feature he seemed to like, all the way down, she laughed at the thought that he was going to get the real Teresa Lisbon experience tonight!

As she padded across the living room to his bedroom, she found his door was open so she didn’t have to worry about knocking. He had turned the covers back and was lying there in all of his naked glory. Even if he looked like half a god, he had a lot of confidence. For a brief moment, jealousy washed over her as she thought of how his previous partners must have fed into that confidence.

“Always the Bears, huh?” He grinned at her as she climbed into his bed and straddled him. He placed both of his hands on her thighs as she placed her arms around his shoulders. 

“Always. I didn’t really have the foresight to pack sexy lingerie for this evening’s events, so what you see is what you get.”

“Lingerie doesn’t make the woman, but I’ve never felt the need to cheer for the Bears harder than I do right now.”

She laughed at him. “Never thought you had a thing for football.”

“No. I’m just a fan of how you look in that jersey on top of me. Wow, you are little when you take your shoes off!”

She swatted his chest slightly, leaving her palm on his bare chest. “Hey now! Don’t let my size fool you!”

“I’m pretty sure that was my line.”

“Are you fishing for compliments?” He groaned as she shifted her hips suddenly and smiled. “I’m sure you won’t disappoint.”

“I certainly hope not.” She licked her lips as she rocked against his pelvis again. He grasped at the hem of her nightshirt. “May I?”

“Mmmmmhmmm.” With an almost expert precision, he swiped the nightshirt off of her body and over her head, depositing it on the table next to his bed.

He snaked one hand around her waist, while he once again gripped her thigh on the other. Bringing himself to her chest, he captured her right nipple with his lips. Almost immediately, he began to lick and suckle her breast. She groaned when he removed his mouth and rolled her onto the bed. Before she could say anything, he turned his attention to her other breast. 

He was kneeling over her now as he placed one leg between hers and began rubbing her center through her panties. She reached for his cock again, but he intercepted her hand. Kissing the back of her hand, he placed it down beside her. 

He smiled. Bringing his lips to hers, he kissed her. “No, my dear, let me take care of you right now.” He’d not forgotten his task from before as his hand had found its way under her panties, alternating between stroking her nub and dipping into her increasingly wet center. Suddenly, he removed his hand. She wanted to protest the loss of contact. Before she could, he moved to her side and rolled her panties down her thighs, spreading her legs apart.

“Let’s get these off of you.” 

He kneeled between her thighs. He grinned at her before he suddenly had his mouth on her without a word. He licked and sucked as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her center. She moaned loudly as she planted one of her hands into his golden curls and grasped the sheets next to her with the other. Her hips moved with his fingers: gentle at first but much more erratic as she reached her peak. As her first orgasm washed over her, his fingers stilled as he kissed her thighs and belly. As she came down from her high, he continued to kiss her thighs, suddenly going for her nub again. She screamed and her hips bucked wildly as he continued to lick and suck at her with his fingers thrusting in and out of her. He placed his other hand over her hips to calm them, but she was too far gone. The second time she came, she felt almost out of her mind as she screamed and pulled him up. Unsure if this was torture or pure bliss, she imagined much more of this and walking would be quite the task tomorrow.

He kissed his way up her body, focusing on her breasts once more. His eyes met hers and he grinned before kissing her lips once more. He moved over top of her, which gave her the opportunity to wrap him in her full embrace. She could feel his erection on her thigh, and any thought of recovery was out of her head. She had to have him.

“Patrick…” She pulled away from him a bit, which earned another groan from him. He certainly liked kissing. She would definitely square that information away for later.

He pushed her hair out of her face, letting his hand rest on her jaw. “Teresa?” His eyes bore directly into her eyes with intensity, but the way he responded with her name made her smile. “You’re incredibly beautiful. Not just right now, always. But that smile...just wow. You look like a princess.” 

She felt her face redden at that. She couldn’t recall a man ever saying that to her--and definitely not with such intensity. It knocked her off of her game for a second too long because he spoke again. “Are you ok?”

“Oh, I’m fine. I just don’t think anyone has ever said that to me before.”

He smiled as he stroked her hair. “I’m more than happy to be the first. And I meant it, my beautiful princess.”

He wasn’t lying. She could tell. As what little restraint she had left her body, she spoke in a shaky voice. “I need you inside of me. Now.”

“I’m more than happy to comply with that command.” He rolled off of her, reaching under her shirt on the nightstand for a condom.

After he rolled the condom on, he grinned at her once again. “I have a command of my own.”

“Oh?”

“I want you on top of me. Can you do that for me?”

She patted the spot on the bed next to her, his spot. “From the car ride, you seemed to imply that you’d be taking on most of the labor over the next several days.”

“You are a little tease, aren’t you?”

“Please. You knew that five minutes after meeting me. Now, get over here. It’s impolite to keep a lady waiting.”

He slid back into the bed. With an almost expert precision, she jumped on him and straddled his lap once more, kissing him and running her hands across his shoulders and through his golden curls. She slid down his shaft as he guided his cock into her. He reached for her lips once more before she pushed him back, planted her hands on his chest, and rode him as hard as she could. 

With his hips meeting hers and his thumb running circles over her nub, it didn’t take long for the pressure to build in her belly once more. As she started to give into her orgasm, he suddenly flipped them over. He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “See, princess, I can be a tease too.”

He thrusted into her hard. On the third thrust, she screamed for the second time that night as she came. He continued thrusting until he reached his own orgasm. She was still riding out her own high, so she couldn’t be sure, but she could swear he whispered her name like a prayer.

He leaned his forehead against hers as they both caught their breath. He kissed her forehead before rolling off of her. She immediately darted into the bathroom. When she returned, he pulled her down into his side.

She kissed his lips again before he pulled back. “Teresa, I don’t know if I’ve got another round in me tonight.”

She giggled. “I know I don’t. I’d like to be able to walk tomorrow. We are in America’s most walkable city or whatever.”

“Meh. I have a car.”

“I still like walking without issue.”

“Fair enough.” He smiled at her. “You’ll stay with me tonight, right?”

“I’ll stay as long as you’d like me to.”

“I’d like that, but be careful. I might say forever.” Within minutes, they were both asleep.

xxxxxxxxx

Waking up the next morning almost made him feel like he was coming out of a dream. A swath of long dark hair was on his pillow, confirming that he definitely didn’t dream having his brunette beauty in his bed last night. She was peacefully asleep. In this state, she looked absolutely serene. 

All he wanted to do was touch her. He wondered suddenly if she enjoyed morning sex and if should initiate it. He wasn’t a psychic, but he could tell based on her attachment to coffee that waking her up and attempting anything before coffee would be a fool’s errand that he’d regret.

Instead, he opted to get up and hit the shower. He wondered what it would be like to shower with her, to take her from behind while he buried his nose into her neck. Maybe later. After all, they had the weekend. After he finished in the shower, she was still out cold. Based on what he knew, she didn’t sleep in often, so he let her sleep.

He headed to the kitchen to see what supplies they had besides the delicious homemade bagels Richard packed him. Using his Keurig, he brewed his morning tea. Around that time, he heard her stirring so made her a cup of coffee. He smiled as he caught sight of her walking out of his room and into the kitchen. She was wearing her nightshirt again, but she also rocked her wild hair in all of its glory.

“Morning, sleepy head.” He kissed her as she approached him. “Your coffee is coming.”

“Good.” She leaned her head against his shoulder and waited for her coffee. He guided her to the sofa across the room. She curled her legs under her and leaned into his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He couldn’t quite get over how cute she looked in this morning light...or that he got to see her in this light.

They sat there for a while, just appreciating each other’s company in silence. Once she started to stir, he thought he’d figure out what they’d today. Of course, staying in bed would not upset him in the slightest.

“So what are we going to do today?”

“I need clothes. I only brought one change of clothes, so I will probably get showered and go find clothes.”

“I can take you shopping.”

She glared at him. “You do know you’re not paying me $3000 for a weekend in Beverly Hills and in charge of making me look like a respectable lady, right?”

“Wait. You’re not Julia Roberts in pretty woman.” She swatted his chest as he laughed. He respected that Teresa was a self-made woman who took pride in taking care of herself. He wouldn’t push it, but he would gladly fund her wardrobe for this impromptu weekend getaway. “Fine. If my princess insists…”

She smiled at him as she placed a finger over his mouth to silence him. “Do not call me that in front of other people.”

“You can use your own credit card. I just want to spend the day with you, wherever you are.” A blush spread across her neck and face. “Am I already embarrassing you?”

“Not at all. You’re just very direct about your intentions is all. And princess...it’s just that when people say that word around me, it’s usually not meant in a very flattering way.”

“It’s our thing. We have a thing.” 

“We have a thing.” The softness of her voice made him want to ask her about maybe staying in today. She wouldn’t need a change of clothes if they were in bed all day.

“You know, for some reason, I don’t feel a need to ever not be direct with you.”

“I need a shower. It looks like I already missed the chance to grab one with you this morning.” She gave him a small pout. Oh, he was so far gone because he was ready to volunteer for another shower before she spoke again.

“And I need to check in with Madeleine.” Obviously, a missed opportunity. She kissed him once more before hopping up. He grinned thinking about her check in with Madeleine. Without a doubt, this was the outcome her friend had expected. After all, taking the rest of the week and turning it into a long weekend was her idea. 

xxxxxxxxxx

Pouring her second cup of coffee for the day, Madeleine walked to her office to prepare for this morning’s staff rounds. Unsurprisingly, Erica was waiting by her office door. It was funny how within a week’s time, a group of people who kept their guards all the way up had managed to allow Patrick and Erica free reign of their office spaces. Their access to the space and to the people was rare.

“Madeleine. You look nice today.”

“Thanks. You also look lovely as usual.” Erica grinned at her, but her intent was not entirely clear. “I didn’t miss a scheduled appointment, did I?”

“You did not, but I thought you might like to see our handiwork.” Erica handed her the tablet that was in her hands. There, on the tablet, were Patrick and Teresa in a romantic embrace in NYC.

She couldn’t help the smile she felt forming on her face. “Good call on getting him involved to get her there. All I had to do was mention it, and he was planning their entire itinerary. He even dressed her for the event.”

Erica shrugged her shoulders. “When you told me about her missing the event, I just knew he’d pull out all of the stops to take her. The man can’t help himself.”

She laughed at that. “From the look of this photo, she couldn’t either.”

“Have you heard from her this morning?”

“She checked in a little while ago. I asked her how her night went. She suddenly got very coy. Sounded half asleep still.”

Erica laughed. “So she doesn’t kiss and tell. At least not over the phone…”

Madeleine nearly spit her coffee on her desk, a move she hadn’t done in God knows how long. “I’ll be sure to ask her how things are going when she finally gets out of bed.”

“When who gets out of bed?” She looked up to see Cho standing in her doorway. It was an old habit from their SFPD days when he and Teresa would stop by her office each morning to check in.

“No one. It’s nothing.”

He rolled his eyes at her. That part had evolved since their old days on the police force when she was unquestionably his boss and not his business partner. “So your matchmaking worked? Teresa hooked up with Patrick?”

Erica laughed. “Seriously? I told you it was obvious.”

Cho shrugged. “You two were a lot more obvious in trying to get them to go away together. If they hadn’t been so lost in each other, they would have noticed it, too. Also, communications has been bombarded with requests for comments on her official relationship status based on photos of them at the awards ceremony and afterward.”

“Obviously, we have no comment at this time.”

“Obviously. Just thought I’d stop in and say nice work.” As he turned to leave her office, she could have sworn she saw a slight smile cross his face.


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

A year ago, she spent a weekend in New York City that changed her entire world. A year ago, she started dating Patrick Jane. He’d become a fixture in her life. This weekend, to celebrate their anniversary, he wanted to take her back to New York, but she had an idea why he specifically wanted to take this trip to New York. He’d suggested the trip, but then got super nervous and closed off about anything to do with planning the trip. 

Months ago, he and Erica finished rebranding Lisbon Security Solutions. It was a simple, but ingenious solution really: focus on the people providing the security. They’d made commercials and done flyers that focused on each of the main players of the firm, their backgrounds, and their skill sets. By some stroke of luck, Erica even convinced Madeleine to participate. With their new branding, they were able to attract more of the people that she and Madeleine had initially set out to help. Van Pelt and Rigsby remained focused on high end clients, while Cho and a new hire, Michelle Vega, focused on helping ordinary people with their security needs. 

Hiring Jane Media to handle the rebranding was perfect, and it had been a huge boon to their business. Except the media attention didn’t go away. After they returned from New York, they agreed that they’d make a joint statement about their relationship. She even sat through a photoshoot for some magazine to publish the exclusive story. She wasn’t sure why she’d done it, but Erica encouraged them to do it. To her, a statement about her dating life sounded absolutely absurd, but landing on the front page of the local papers like a celebrity couple made the absurdity a necessity. 

When word got out that Patrick’s first wife, Angela, was a Red John victim, they received dozens of interview requests. People wanted to know about the love found in the darkness--or whatever type of Hallmark crap they came up with. Of course, the cameras continued to follow them around. Now, whenever they attended events, they were the “it” couple of the event with people wanting as many details as possible. They received an endless amount of invitations to fundraisers and balls, but they remained selective about their acceptances because they preferred time with each other. The attention they got seemed wild to her, but Patrick liked screwing with people from time to time, so it gave him something to do.

Though, this weekend was sure to make the media bonkers all over again. During their flight to New York on his jet, he buried himself in his work. She didn’t mind because she had a fair bit of work to do herself. Occasionally, he would reach out and squeeze her hand before placing a kiss on her hand. She’d become used to his special way of letting her know he was present over the last year.

Once again, they stopped at the deli for lunch. She was starving, so she ordered a turkey reuben with extra turkey along with slaw, chips, two pickles, a cookie, and a coke. For a man who noticed everything, he still hadn’t caught on that she had a surprise of her own. Through lunch and once they arrived at his condo, he kept checking his phone and sending messages. She had no idea who he was talking to, but he was incredibly preoccupied.

“Is everything ok, honey?” She reached up and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her.

“Yeah, it’s fine. I was just thinking we might go for a walk in Central Park before we head to dinner. Would that be ok?”

Ah yes. Central Park. Last time they were here, he’d taken her on a horse drawn carriage ride in the park. “Absolutely.”

“Ok, well maybe we can go in a little bit. Don’t want it to get too dark.”

He was acting incredibly strange. He was messaging on his phone again, but his hands were trembling. She wondered if maybe she should just let him know she was in on the surprise. It might make his nerves better. He had to know she’d say yes, right? But then again, she knew how sentimental he could be. He wanted to surprise her, so she’d let him.

About an hour later, they made their way out to the park. It was a nice fall day in the City, so after he’d sworn that dinner tonight would be at the same pizza parlor that she loved last time they were here, she bundled herself in a sweater, jeans, and boots. She half expected there to be a carriage awaiting them, but there wasn’t. Instead, they walked until he stopped suddenly. He was on his phone again, which was really starting to annoy her.

“Patrick, if you don’t get off of your damn phone! What is so important…” She never got to finish her question because she noticed why he’d been on his phone almost all day.

“Tommy? Stan? Jimmy?” Her brothers were in the park...in Central Park...in New York City, not Chicago. She looked at Patrick in confusion, but he was already down on one knee holding a ring box in front of her. The diamond was huge, and she would’ve protested about a ring this size before he’d bought it.

“I know how important family is to you, so I invited your brothers, your sister-in-law--hell even your nieces and nephews are around here somewhere--to be here for the moment that I asked you to join mine.” She covered her mouth in surprise. Ok, even if she knew this was coming, she hadn’t expected her entire family to be here. 

He continued. “I love you. I can’t even get through a day, an hour even, without thinking about you and the happiness that you bring to my life. I want to build a future with you. You are my world, and it would mean the world to me if you’d do me the honor being my wife. Teresa Lisbon, will you marry me?”

She had trouble finding her voice, so she spoke at just above a whisper. “Say it again.”

“Will you marry me?”

She felt tears prickle her eyes. “You have to know that I’m going to say yes, right?”

“Well, technically, you still haven’t said it.”

“Yes, I’ll marry you!” He slid the ring onto her finger before taking her face in his hands and kissing her softly on the lips. She heard the boys cheering. 

Jimmy snapped some photos. Surely, there was a paparazzi camera around somewhere to catch this, but she’d let her little brother do his thing. Then, they were gathered around them. 

“You better treat her right.” Of course, Tommy had always tried to be her protector even if she was older. 

“Ditto. You make our sister cry again, and you’ll hear from all of us.” Stan was working his tough guy exterior. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He pulled her into an embrace at his side, kissing her head.

She broke away from Patrick to hug each of her brothers. “When did you guys get here?”

“We got in last night. Wanted to make sure we were ready to go for this. Patrick put us up at a nice hotel for our family weekend.”

She looked at her boyfriend. No, fiancee now. “Family weekend?”

“Yeah, I know you want to spend more time with the boys, so I thought I’d make it happen. We’ve got a whole schedule planned through Sunday.”

She smiled at him. “That’s why you were so coy about our plans this weekend.” 

“Yeah. Nice surprise, huh? I knew you’d figure out I planned to propose, but I knew you wouldn’t figure out this part. You know, you really make me work hard to up my game.”

“Is that a compliment, Patrick Jane? I think you can do better.”

Stan interrupted them. “Well, we better give them some time alone. We better get over to the hotel. Sarah is with the kids. We’ll meet you for pizza in about an hour. It better be good.”

She responded. “It is. I loved it last time we were here.” Her brother just nodded in response.

Jimmy pointed at him. “Treat her right.”

“I promise.”

She smiled as her brothers walked away. They’d not gone anywhere together since they were kids, so this was a nice surprise. Patrick had pulled her back into his side as they continued to stroll, stroking the new ring on her finger.

“So you knew I’d figured it out? I almost told you earlier so that you’d stop being so nervous. Your nerves were making me nervous.”

He laughed. “I didn’t know that you’d say yes. After all this time, you’re still a mystery to me. I even came up with Plan B in case this failed and we had to spend a weekend together not engaged.”

“I’m still a mystery to you, really?” She giggled. 

“You are.” 

“So is that why you haven’t figured out that you’re going to be a father yet?” He stopped dead in his tracks. She met those gorgeous blue eyes that had upended her life and saw nothing but pure joy and excitement in them.

“Teresa...are you…”

She grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. “I am.”

“I...that’s...oh...” He kissed her. “That’s fantastic. How long?”

“I don’t know yet. My first appointment is on Tuesday.”

“Drop it on my calendar. I’ll clear my schedule.”

She shook her head. “Patrick, it’s just a basic check up. I took three tests last week that all came back positive and went for the blood work. The results came back on Monday. It’s not a big deal.”

“Anything to do with you and our baby is a big deal to me. That’s our appointment.”

“Oh God. You’re already going to start, aren’t you?”

They continued on their stroll. “Start what?”

“You know, I’m working until I drop this kid, right?”

“Meh. We can negotiate that. Besides, I’m sure Madeleine will take my side.”

“I’m pregnant, not dying.” 

“So we need to buy a house. I’m thinking we need at least five bedrooms. Our room, office space, nursery, guest room, play room. Is it too soon to start interviewing nannies? Oh! We will need to make sure we land in a good school district.” 

“Oh my God. This is starting.” She pretended to be perplexed, but she knew he would immediately start fawning over her and the baby.

He grinned. “Honey, the joke’s on you because you’re raising a little Jane. It’s never going to stop.”

She laughed at him before kissing him once more. Hand in hand, they walked through the park and to meet with her family. She couldn’t believe what a difference a chance meeting a year ago had made. Teresa Lisbon, the woman who captured Red John, owner of Lisbon Security Services, wife, and mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo that's all! We wanted to keep this short and happy. Thanks for sticking with us!


End file.
